elnea_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide for Beginners (NS)
New to Elnea Kingdom and finding yourself a little confused? Use our guide! Throughout this page are links to articles on this wiki, which you can view for further information. Make your gameplay easier by viewing our page on Switch Tips! Starting the Game from the Home Menu *If you have not yet bought the game, the E-Shop that you will be using is that of the location set on your Nintendo Account. Please make sure to purchase the game from a qualifying region. To purchase the Japanese version, you must have a Japanese Nintendo account registered to your console. *The Nintendo Switch is a region-free console that allows you to play international game cartridges. If you own the physical version, insert your cartridge into the Nintendo Switch's game card slot properly and allow the Switch to register your game. The physical version of Elnea Kingdom is a Japanese regional cartridge, but can be played in English or Japanese. The language changes automatically from your main Switch language settings. The physical release comes with a special White Winged Garments DLC! Purchase the physical cartridge here: **Play Asia **Amazon JP Extras *Space Requirement (Digital): 1.1 GB *Downloadable Content (EN): Althi's Official Page, DLC Discussing the Main Menu If you haven't started a game already, the main menu opens up to the options New Game and Import. Starting a new game will take you to the Character Creation screen. If you have already started a game, you will find the option Continue on the main menu. Proceed to choose from one of your available saves. Character Creation This will create a new character. Please choose the creation method. *Choose: Set up the character name and appearance in detail. *Auto: Select the gender; everything after will be set automatically. You can change your personality and name at the end. You can also go back through each step to change details. The game offers thousands of combination choices with the styles provided. For detailed information on character appearance, please check the Character page. Import Import is a feature that has been present in every WorldNeverland game. The function accessed from the main menu pertains to importing data from the Mobile version to the Switch version. A separate import function exists within the game that will be covered further in the guide. Usage terms involving the Mobile to Switch Import menu are below. A Nintendo Switch Online plan is NOT required for this service. *This feature allows you to upload save data from the smart phone version of "WorldNeverland - Elnea Kingdom" and import that data from the server onto a different platform to resume play from that point. *An internet connection is necessary to make use of this feature. *Please set up an account and password on the smart phone version of the game and upload your data to the server beforehand. *Data once loaded cannot be transferred back to the smart phone version. *Smart phone save data can be used on the Nintendo Switch after downloading. *Weapons, outfits, equipment, furnishings, and skills acquired in events, at the Tailor Shop, Muscle Hall Lottery, etc. will be imported, but recently added elements may not show up or may not be usable until the version you are playing is updated. *Items that are not supported on the Nintendo Switch version of the game, such as the ones listed below, will not be loaded. **Materials gathered at events, items from the Battle Arena like Gryph's Divine Bolt or Arena Ticket, Tailor Coupon, Muscle Hall Lottery Ticket, Amber, Lunaorb, and Gems, and other items not compatible with the Nintendo Switch version will not be importable. *Certain items will be exchanged for items with similar effects or values. If the exchanged items are numbered at more than 999, their number will be set at 999. **This applies to Holy Bell, Bell of Fertility, Time Charge, Resin Pieces, Unusual Ivy, and other materials as well as charms obtainable in dungeons. *Data which includes features not compatible with the Nintendo Switch version, such as those listed below, will not be importable. **Character slots and generated passwords, etc. Beginning the Game You will start your game as a Traveler in one of eight Kingdoms. The bar maiden Wiala will reach out to you and welcome you to the kingdom. Wiala handles the game's Tutorial System, so be sure to listen to her instructions as you progress. Just in case you missed them the first time, our guide has Wiala's tutorial tips handy for explaining basic functions of the game! Controls The Nintendo Switch version uses the X,Y,A,B buttons, L/R thumbsticks, and ZL,ZR,L,R buttons. *X Button: Use this button to 'call out' to other NPCs. It stops them in place so you can catch up to them...or stop them from catching up to you! (Also called the "Hey!" button) In dungeons, the X button brings up the Support and Healing Items menu. *Y Button: Use this button to "quick-talk" to NPCs (Bypass other action switch options and proceed to dialogue). It's also used to display NPC details when in a conversation window. In dungeons, the Y button brings up the combat and animation speed menu. *A Button: Use this button to perform actions via Action Switches, talk to NPCs, check items, and proceed through menu options. *B Button: Use this button to go back to previous menus, exit windows, or highlight the last option in an NPC dialogue window. *L Thumbstick: The L-stick is used to move your character around, choose menu options, select items, and scroll through texts. *R Thumbstick: The R-stick is used to quick scroll through large amounts of text (to the top and to the bottom). *ZL Button: This is the "time skip" button. When you have timespace crystals and wish to quickly advance your game, press this button! *ZR Button: The ZR button is a fast forward button used during events and other cutscenes. If you don't wish to view a scene, hold down the button to skip through it. Only works when you have viewed a scene more than once. *L Button: This is the game's menu button. You will use this button the most to access the game's menu options! *R Button: The R button is the "inspect item" button. If your character is holding an item, press R to view that item and its description - as well as the options Place (put the item on the ground) and Away (returning the item to your bag). Game Menu *Bag: The bag menu displays all of your collected items. It can be sorted by type and category. The main bag is its own section, and there is also a section for clothing, equipped, and specialty items. *Quest: This displays all of your accepted quests. *Fast Travel: This is the menu option that displays the Fast Travel sub menus. Choose from the main map, Dungeons maps, or Warp Magic. Fast Travel is highly useful feature of Elnea Kingdom. It allows you to travel to a location at twice the regular speed. *Friends List: This menu option shows your current friends and family. *Save: Access the save menu here. Don't forget to save often! There is no auto-save feature like Elnea Kingdom Mobile! *Calendar: A calendar menu of all yearly events. It displays up to 2 calendar years. *Character: This menu option displays the current player character's sub-menu. You can view details, achievements, change costumes or equipments, change weapons or skill sets, and enhance weapons from the sub-menu. *Kingdom Informations: This option brings up a sub-menu in regards to miscellaneous kingdom information. Here you can access the Resident Registry, Council Bulletin, Gossip Board, Kingdom Ranking, Kingdom Map, and Wiala's Guide. *Migrant: This is the in-game Import function. It is separate from the Mobile to Switch function previously discussed above. Using this menu option brings up a sub-menu for Passwords, as Player Character, and as a Traveler. Migrant usage terms are below: *Issued Passwords: If the password issued to you is made public, other citizens will be able to enter the country as a traveler using that character. Character ages and abilities may change when entering the kingdom. Futhermore, their equipment will be the same as that of a regular Traveler. This password will only be usable in the Nintendo Switch version. *Accept as Player Character: **Uses the password to create a character which you can control. The game will begin from the point at which you enter the kingdom as a new Traveler. **Some Achievements and completed missions will be returned to an incomplete status. **Items from downloadable contents will continue to be available for purchase in the appropriate shops. **The character you have been playing as will become just like all other citizens, and think and act for his or herself. **New citizens cannot enter the kingdom when there are no empty Guest Rooms. **You cannot create a playable character with a password from the smartphone version. *Accepted as a Traveler: **Create a new Traveler from the password, and welcome them to the kingdom. **An internet connection is required in order to import a character from the smartphone version. **New citizens cannot enter the kingdom when there are no empty Guest Rooms. *Settings: This menu option displays the game options. Control which names are shown to improve overall performance, change game volume, or return to title from this menu. From Traveler to Citizen You're not limited to playing as a Traveler. Becoming a citizen of the kingdom is highly encouraged! As you complete standard tutorial quests, Wiala will give you a quest to visit Miara in Moog's Library! Miara is Wiala's spiritual counterpart, and you will first meet her as she collects your payment for a Citizenship Application. Of course, you don't have to become a citizen right away. Please keep in mind that travelers are only allowed a one-year stay in the kingdom! If you choose to stay a traveler, you will be asked to leave the kingdom and taken to a character customization screen once again. You will return to the same kingdom as a new (or same) face, without the friends list of your prior life. Skills, bea, and items are retained for your next consecutive character. Getting Work as a Citizen While some quests are available to you as a traveler through Wiala, more quests become available once you are a full-fledged citizen. Check all of the quests available to you in the Switch version here. Choosing a Job There are 7 main jobs available to characters as an adult. What you choose to be depends entirely on you! Each has their own requirements, so work hard if you plan to join one of them. Read below for some quick details on each, and visit their articles for more information! *Traveler is the sub-job your character holds at the beginning of the game. Travelers by name traverse the continents, taking in the sights of each kingdom, and enjoy their vagrant lifestyle. *Farmers' Management Association is a faction your character can join after becoming a citizen. The requirement to join is to be hard-working! Turn in those work points and acquire the "Person of Merit" title on the character status screen! *Roselle Imperial Knight Guardsmen is the royal guard. Your character can join this faction in a number of ways. If you complete tutorial quests quickly enough to gain 5000 bea before Day 4, you can sign up for the Year 192 Cavalry Tourney and compete to enter! If you take too long, however, the spots for that year's tourney will fill and you won't be able to enter until Year 194. Either way, you will be competing in a bracket tourney against other citizens! Fight hard and win to claim your spot as a Knight! *Galphin Scholars' Association is the research and military faction that shares the association building with Miara. The requirement to join is a long process that can't be started until Day 29 Year 194. The days you can register are D29-D1. You will take a year-long test to collect the most adventure points within the period. Pass, and you become a scholar in the following year! *Dhorme Mountain Corps is certainly a choice for you, but they have a strictly traditional requirement for joining. You must marry an eldest child of their family to become one of their own. They're the military faction that live in the Dhorme Mountain region! *Dragoon is the highest honor for a military job. A dragoon is a warrior who has faced a guardian dragon, a Bagwell, in battle during the Elnea Cup - and won. They are given full rights to explore every dungeon in the kingdom! *Shiznee Clergy are the members of the Shiznee Temple that care for the Atrium and serve at events, funerals, and weddings. To become one of them you must be the respective gender for the job; ex: a male character cannot become a F. Acolyte or Curate. You must also be a second-generation citizen or later, as non-kingdom-born citizens cannot become this job. You'll get approached for the job when you are good friends with the current job holder! *Royalty are the governing rulers of the kingdom. They are similar to the Mountain Corps in that you won't become true royalty unless you marry an eldest heir called the Crown Prince or Princess. The bloodline is strict in its tradition that, like the Clergy, you cannot marry into the family if you are a non-kingdom-born citizen. Royals can visit any dungeon like dragoons! It is highly encouraged that this job be considered for a later generation. Collecting Items No matter what job you choose to pursue, you'll need to complete quests which involve collecting items in various ways. Understanding the art of gathering will bring you one step closer to being a top kingdom citizen! *Gathering Piles: These are leaf piles scattered throughout the kingdom. You can find herbs and seasonal fruit (Bowa and Zel) here, as well as bugs if you are playing as a child. Be careful while gathering, as you may accidentally pick up an Ihm Pie! If you happen to do so, go wash up at the Bathhouse! *Forest Logs: Logs are located within the Old Town Forests. You'll commonly find mushrooms and snail shells within them, but less commonly you'll uncover artifacts of the old kingdom. Be careful when gathering, because monsters will sometimes jump out at you! *Mine Veins: Mine veins are mining nodes housed within Mt.Dhorme and contain precious minerals, ores, and fossils. The Mountain Corps uses ores for their job of creating material and goods at the Blast Furnace. Mining in the mountains can be dangerous - with every gather a monster has a chance to ambush you, so take care! *Fishing Spots: The Elnea River which flows through the kingdom provides citizens with numerous fishing spots brimming with life. You'll find some of the rarest and largest fish in these areas with some good bait! *Shops: The shops around the kingdom supply citizens with everything from food ingredients, to exotic and rare goods. Some citizens will request items that can be purchased from these shops only! Phomos Forest Using Phomos Forest to your advantage is a great way to earn the highest amounts of work points and finding items to sell for quick bea. To access the Phomos Forest entrance, use a Bell of Spirit or Horn of Spirit and go to River Promenade. Bea, Work, and Adventure Points The display UI at the bottom of the Switch screen shows the three main game values. *Bea has been previously mentioned a few times in this guide. In case it isn't already clear, Bea is the kingdom's currency that is used to purchase most items from shops. *Work points (WP) are obtained by depositing items to Supply Houses scattered around the kingdom. The Supply Houses are usually near locations which have gathering points. *Adventure points (AP) are obtained by completing dungeon stages and also acquiring bonus items from them. It is not necessary to fully complete a dungeon if you find yourself unable to do so. You will be rewarded a set amount of AP based on the stages you have completed, the bonus items obtained, and monsters defeated. Time Skips Elnea's clock is divided into quarterly (4) blocks. The blocks are MT (Morning Time), AT (Afternoon Time), ET (Evening Time), and NT (Night Time). For more information, check out Date and Time. Using the time skip function, you'll be able to skip a whole block of time per one (1) timespace crystal. Time skips are useful when you need to reach a certain calendar day quickly. During a time skip, battles and events will be stopped! Be careful, though! Using a time skip will cause other NPCs' AP and WP to increase by a large amount. Keep this in mind if you are trying to keep your rank in a job. To use this feature, press ZL. Combat Part of Elnea Kingdom's experience is the Combat and ability to level up your character's Speed, Strength, and Spirit stats. You can spar with other NPCs, take part in official battles through your job, or explore dungeons and defeat monsters! Stat Points Stat Points are your ability points such as Speed, Strength, and Spirit - but also values such as Combat Power CP, Defense, Attack. As your main ability points increase, you will have an easier time in dungeons! Characters also have a chance to be born with Talents which affect how stats are gained. *Speed: The speed stat controls your turn placement in battles. High speed may allow you to attack two turns in a row during PVP matches. Its sub-stat is Evasion. Those with high speed stats will find it easier to explore Riverside Forest dungeons without being caught in traps often. *Strength: As the strength stat increases, general power (minimum-maximum) increases. Its sub-stat is HP. When the strength stat is high, you'll be able to catch bigger fish and explore the Caves dungeons without being caught in traps as much as those with lower stats. *Spirit: This stat controls your Combat Power. As you level the spirit stat, your CP will increase slightly. (CP is further increased with better weapons.) Its sub-stat is Critical Chance. Characters with high Spirit will find it easier to avoid traps in Ruins dungeons. CP and Skill Combos CP is needed to create skill combos which will devastate opponents in battle. The overall amount of CP you have is indicated by a combo gauge above the skills list during dungeon battles. Each skill has an amount of CP that it uses. You'll only be able to use skills that are within the limit of your combo gauge, so be wary! Arena Matches The Royal Arena is used for high profile events such as the Imperial Knights' Guardsmen Tourney and the Elnea Cup Tournament. These are official events that count towards your total official match achievement. The Knights are the only faction to use the arena in official match capacity for their job. Scholars do not hold arena matches, and the Mountain Corps have their own arena. The Mountain Corps' arena is located within the Mt. Corps' village and is part of the Corps' tradition for deciding the year's General through battle. Participate in unofficial sparring matches by inviting NPCs to arenas on Holidays. As long as no one else is currently using the Parade Grounds arena, you can have a match with your friends! If you're currently in a military job, you'll have to use the Royal Arena to spar instead of the Parade grounds. Using the Parade Grounds will cost you 60 bea, while using the Royal Arena will cost 120 bea. Dungeons The game's dungeons are located in areas patrolled by the military factions. Dungeons are a great way to increase your stat points! Each dungeon area (Forests, Ruins, and Caves) is dedicated to a certain stat point, and will boost that stat significantly more than the others. Dungeons that are 2★ and higher have a chance to yield 2★ weapons, and dungeons 3★ and higher have a better chance to yield 2★-3★ weapons that will make combat easier. You can bring a friend with you or join an NPC's current party if you find yourself having trouble. Travelers are unable to enter 3★ and higher dungeons. Forest Dungeons: *Forest Trail (1★): This is the dungeon for all beginners. Anyone can enter this dungeon! The easiest monsters in the game live here, it should be very easy to complete. *Deep Woods (2★): This dungeon is a little harder than the Forest Trail, so everyone but children can enter. It should still be easy to complete while you work up to harder dungeons! *Rabidfang Forest (3★): This is a hard dungeon to complete if you have first started the game. Consider trying Deep Woods, Old Town Ruins, or Side Tunnel before attempting this dungeon. If needed, invite some friends! *Gehnna Forest (5★): A forest dungeon off-limits to anyone outside of military jobs and Royalty. It is much harder than the Rabidfang Forest dungeon. If you need to, bring your coworkers and medicine before going in! *Miasma Forest (7★): The most dangerous forest dungeon in the Riverside area. It is absolutely off-limits to anyone but the Roselle Imperial Knights, Royalty, and Dragoon. The monsters in this dungeon are considerably strong, even for the well-prepared. Stay on guard and bring proper equipment before challenging this dungeon! If it's hard for you to complete, bring a strong coworker with you. Ruins Dungeons: *Old Town Ruins (2★): Like other 2★ dungeons, this is a little more difficult than Forest Trail, but not hard to complete. Everyone but children may enter. *Ruins of Old Town (3★): Make sure you are properly prepared to enter this dungeon if you have just started playing. If you're having trouble, bring a friend! *Ruins of Carnet (5★): A dungeon limited to military jobs and Royalty only. It's much harder than Ruins of Old Town and laden with traps that can damage your party multiple times. Bring proper equipment to challenge this dungeon, and invite friends if you're struggling with it. *Forbidden Ruins (7★): The most dangerous dungeon deep within the Old Town forest. Home to deadly traps and incredibly strong monsters, this dungeon is only available to Scholars, Royalty, and the Dragoon. Make sure you are well prepared before entering, and bring a strong coworker with you if needed. Caves Dungeons: *Side Tunnel (2★): A basic challenge like other 2★ dungeons. Everyone but children may enter. *Tunnel Remains (3★): A more difficult dungeon for newer players. Bring a party with you if you need help completing it in the beginning. *The Cave of No Return (5★): Despite the name, it is only the second-most challenging Caves dungeon! It is restricted to those with military jobs and Royalty only. If you're having trouble, bring medical supplies and a friend with you. *Demon Cave (7★): The most dangerous dungeon deep within the Mt. Dhorme mine caves. It's home to fierce demons, warlocks and rocky traps that can severely damage your party if ill-prepared! As such, it is a dungeon restricted to the Mountain Corps, Royalty, and Dragoon only. Stock up on supplies and bring a strong coworker if you have any difficulties. Challenge Dungeons: *Bagwell Forest (9★): The home of the Bagwell dragon. It is only 3 stages long, but do not underestimate this dungeon. The Bagwell is waiting, and is ready to fight at its full power this time! Only Dragoons and Royalty have permission to enter. *Vorugo Forest (10★): An incredibly dangerous forest filled with strong monsters that will overwhelm the unwary. The full length of the dungeon is unlocked through a quest-line offered by Miara. It's a solo-only dungeon, open to anyone after completing the quest-line. DLC Challenge Dungeons: These dungeons are available when you purchase the game's DLC. *Hellfire Lair (10★): As Vorugo Forest is similar to the Forest dungeons patrolled by Knights, Hellfire Lair mimics the style of the Caves dungeons. It's a 20 stage dungeon with powerful demons and traps that scale in power based on the stages completed that session. You can invite anyone on your friends list to come with you! *Sunken Ruins (10★): This is the extreme version of the ruins dungeons. Machinery and magic automaton live deep within the depths, alongside powerful magic traps. The 20 stage dungeon scales in power based on the stages completed during each session. Invite anyone on your friends list to go with you! The Kingdom and You Playing Elnea Kingdom is not as fulfilling without establishing friendships and relationships! With over 300 citizens per kingdom, anyone can become your friend if you so choose. Read about NPC and player character interactions below! For full details please read the Character Relationships page. Talking to Citizens The first step to becoming an NPC's friend is by becoming their acquaintance. Introduce yourself to an NPC of interest using the "Talk" action switch! Get close to the NPC (make sure their name plate is highlighted in bright blue) and press "Talk". Sometimes, NPCs may introduce themselves to you instead! Giving Gifts NPCs that are friendly with you will bring you gifts from time to time. You may choose to accept or refuse a gift - which will either raise or lower your friendship with that NPC. Vice versa, you can give gifts to your NPC friends. They may choose to accept or refuse the gift. Don't be offended if they refuse the gift. There are many reasons as to why an NPC may decline. Simply try again later. Activity Invitations You may ask or be asked to go participate in different kingdom activities. You can go fishing, gather herbs or mushrooms, and mine with an NPC. You can also go to dungeons with an NPC, which makes combat alot easier! The more activities you participate in with an NPC, the closer you will become. Becoming close to citizens leads to becoming Dear Friends,Partners, and more as outlined below: Dear Friends and Partners Citizens that are the same gender as your player character may become Dear Friends when their friendship level is high enough with you. They must first be at "Close Friend" level and have the option to be invited to a meal at the Tavern. Take note: even if you invite them to the tavern, they may not feel the same way about you! If you're serious about making them a Dear Friend, keep inviting them to the Tavern for a chance at becoming friends for life. Citizens of opposite gender have a chance at becoming your partner, provided that you are both single and both parties are interested. When the NPC is at "Close Friend" level and has the dialogue option "Declare my Love!", you can ask them out...or, if you're feeling particularly confident, you can wait for them to confess to you instead! NPC couples can't break up with each other once established, so be quick if there is someone you have your eye on. An NPC always has multiple options open! A warning to anyone wanting to date a Traveler: It is encouraged to give them a citizenship application purchased at the Caravan Company before dating them. If an application isn't gifted to a Traveler, they may leave you to travel again while you are dating them! If you feel confident that you do not need to do this, you can continue wooing your Traveler partner until the propose option appears. When proposing (or being proposed to), your character will encourage the Traveler to stay in the kingdom. The Traveler may not listen to your character though! Only the lucky (and persistant!) will triumph in love! Marriage and Family You can become close to your partner by going on dates, doing activities and dungeons, and talking and giving gifts to them. When you are very close, proposing will become a dialogue option. Like being asked out, you can either do this yourself or wait to be proposed to. You'll have a wedding in the Temple after waiting your turn on the wedding waiting list. Being married will allow you to expand your family tree by having children. Depending on who you marry, you may also acquire new in-laws! NPCs directly related to you will be categorized under the Family tab in the Friends List. You cannot improve your relationship with a direct relative. You can, however, become Dear Friends with a same gendered in-law and up to Close Friend with an opposite gendered in-law. Enjoy building up your Family! Kingdom Events There are events and holidays listed on the kingdom calendar that all citizens participate in, whether actively or passively (by having a day off). Summer Solstice and Winter Solstice are such examples of general Holidays where the entire kingdom has a day off from work. At this time, you can enjoy leisurely activities outside of your work duties or go sparring with friends. Here are some other main events, outlined briefly: *Harvest Festival: On Day 8, this festival is a kingdom-wide event held in honor of the Harvest God Fertas. Enjoy activities such as the Matra Fishing Competition, and a Treasure Hunt for children. *Astral Day: Day 20 is commonly known as Astral Day, when the sky is mysteriously dark for the entire day. Children will dress up in Masks of Sol and ask you for candied sweets! A contest called the Child of Ena contest is held during this day. *Elnea Cup Opening Ceremony: On any White Night year (193, 197, etc.), the Royal Arena hosts the Elnea Cup - a grand set of battles between the kingdom's strongest warriors. An opening ceremony is held on day 5, and the Cup suspends any military faction's tourneys for that year. To learn more about each event and holiday, visit the Events and Holidays page! Passing Down This feature was included in previous WorldNeverland games, and makes a return in Elnea Kingdom. It makes your gameplay unique as you're not restricted to a single character per file. The feature called the Generational System allows your family tree to expand as previously mentioned in the "Kingdom and You" section. All of the NPCs in the game age, and eventually pass away. In their place, new NPCs are born and continue the cycle. When you have a family of your own, a child of age three (3) that is a Student is eligible to be succeeded as a player character. As long as the child retains the Student title, they will continue to be eligible. You can pass down to your child when he or she is in your house during MT and NT hours, using the dialogue option Down to Child. You have the option to back out of the process, but if you wish to continue you can either: leave all items as they are (equipments on your previous character and NPCs), or take everything back for your next character. All skills and bea are automatically passed down. Becoming a Student As of the update on December 12th, 2018, Student is now classified as its own job category within Elnea Kingdom. Students are children of the kingdom ages three (3) to five (5) who are enrolled in the Natall Childrens' School. Per the update, they receive their own Job quests from Wiala. When you pass down to your child, you will become them and play as a Student, so do your best to complete homework assignments and enjoy fun activities! Doing well in school and earning top points will make you a Valedictorian! Differences Between Switch and Mobile The most important question we have heard is, "Why do you want to spend money on a game when you can play it free on mobile?" It is a fair and valid argument! And this section is not to push you into making a decision either way. We'll discuss the main points of what sets Switch and Mobile apart, so that you can decide which version is right for you in the long term! *Graphics, Control, and UI Appearance: The Switch version's UI lacks the original beehive interactive design of Mobile, but opts for a wide, steamlined landscape view. The Switch's touchscreen isn't used; instead the player will use the joycons, connecting the Switch either to the TV or keeping it handheld. The graphics using the Switch's Nvidia card make the visuals pop and stand out better than Mobile's capabilites! *Import: While Mobile allows you to add friends' characters via Passports, you can Import your file from Mobile and also past WorldNeverland games to the Switch version! Passports are also available within the game, as previously stated. You may add Mobile-generated passports as long as you have an internet connection, and Switch-generated passports (which don't need an internet connection). You can make any passport character your player character through this function! *Paid Items: A lot of paid items like time-skip gauges (called Timespace Crystals in Switch), bonds of courage, and hourglasses of remorse are free and available as rewards throughout the Switch version. Items like Heart Candy, Unripe Fruit, and other gem shop goods are available at the Caravan Company or in other Shops. Microtransactions do not exist within the Switch version! *Downloadable Content (DLC): Mobile's clothing and furniture is largely provided through Lotto tickets. If you wish to dress up characters in the same outfits, you may find it hard to do so due to the nature of lucky draws. With the Switch version, extra clothing, furniture, and even dungeons not already in game are provided through paid downloadable content. When the DLC is purchased through the E-Shop, you never have to purchase it again. All items included in each package are purchased within the game for in game currencies! The Switch version's DLC also feature color variations only available to the Switch. *Tailor Shop: Because the Lotto has been replaced by DLC, the Tailor Shop on Castle St. serves a new function. You can purchase accessories and clothing from the twins any time at their stores! They also give you crafting quests. *New weapons, skills, items, and quests!: The Switch version is designed specifically to be a console game. Because there are no weekly/monthly events like Mobile, the game has instead been buffed with more quests from NPCs and items to be gained through activities. Already existing quests have had their rewards adjusted, while skills new and old have animation changes! Weapons are unlocked by doing dungeons - and if you never got them as dungeon rewards, you can always buy them from the combat store! *Ihms: The Ihms of Mobile are large and require paid items to become your pet. Ihm sizes are reduced in mobile, and items used to rename and create bonds with them are obtained for free within the Switch version. The new item, Ihm Snack, is also available within the Switch version. Giving an Ihm Snack to an Ihm will reward you with a random gift!